Jin of Moon
by Pana-sule
Summary: What if Gohan had a friend who knew that he defeated Cell 7 years ago and kept his secret that he was the Great Sayiman. This is the story that takes place just before World Tournament begins and the fight for everyones lifes. My first story. (ON-HOLD for now, sorry)
1. A new story begins

_**Jin of Moon**_

Author: Pana-sule

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any thing in this story! The only thing I DO own is the character named **Luna D~Jin, **her back story, and anything else that is **NOT** part of DBZ. I might make references to other animes, games, and/or cartoons and possibly YouTube video parodies. Everything is owned by their respected creators. I'll be rating this M just in case, I don't want to get in trouble with anyone.

Enjoy the story everyone! (Note: This story takes place 7 years **after** the Cell Saga.)

It's a normal sunny afternoon, the people of West City going about their everyday lives. But that's not where our story begins. Let's go to Capsule Corp. and see what's going on.

*Outside Capsule Corp.*

Two people are walking towards the main entrance. One is very familiar to everyone. The boy is the 18-year-old Gohan, the son of Son Goku. The other person is Gohans new friend and classmate at Orange Star High. Her name is Luna D~Jin, she is 1 year younger than Gohan. Luna is what you may call a tomboy, but really that's just the way she is. She is one head shorter than Gohan; her hair color is purple with a hint of red when seen in the sunlight and the most unusual characteristic of Lunas is that her eyes are red on black. One time Gohan had asked Luna why her eyes were like that and all she could say was that she didn't know. Luna is polite to everyone she meets and is respectful to others as well.

Luna transferred to his class the same day he started his first day of high school. So, they became fast friends and then they became friends with another classmate named Videl, who is the daughter of Hercule. Luna is the only one, besides Bulma, who knows that Gohan is "The Great Saiyaman". The thing is, Luna figured it out the second day of school and because of that Gohan told her everything that had happened in his life from the time he was little till now. When he finished his tale, Gohan begged her not to tell anyone about it. Luna agreed whole heartedly. She told him the reason as to why she agreed when he asked. All Luna said was "You are my only friend Gohan. I would never give up this friendship for anything in the world." Ever since that day on the school roof top, Luna decided that she would help Gohan in keeping his secret. Luna came up with the idea to use her past medical records of when she hospitalized as a child to help Gohan get out of class to help people. Basically, Luna would fake her illness during class and Gohan would help her to the Nurses Office and 'keep an eye on her'.

Now for the time being, their high school was closed because Videl said that the World Martial Arts Tournament was going to be held in a few weeks. So, Gohan thought it would be a good idea to enter it. Till Luna told him that he would need to convince his mother to let him, but he told her that he has that covered. Luna dropped the matter about his mother and Gohan asked her if she would like to meet his family and friends when he would tell them about the Tournament. She agreed to meet them because she wanted to meet the people that Gohan has known since he was a child. So, that brings us to where we are now in the story.

Luna: So this is where Ms. Bulma and her family live? It's really nice.

Gohan: Yeah this is the place. Welcome to Capsule Corp. I hope Bulma isn't too busy today.

Luna: Yeah. Well, we won't know till we see her Gohan.

Gohan: you're right Lun. Let's go.

Luna: yep. And don't call me that Gohan!

*Inside Capsule Corp.-Bulmas Workshop*

Gohan and Luna walked into the Workshop that one of Bulmas employees showed them where she was. They walked in and saw a blue haired woman working on a motor bike. Gohan walked up to the woman with Luna right behind him and saw him tap the woman on the shoulder. The lady stopped her work and turned around to see who it was.

Gohan: Hi Bulma, it's been awhile huh? How have you been?

Bulma: I'm doing fine. It's nice to see you again kid. Trunks was asking me when you would visit us.

Gohan: Yeah. I was going to visit awhile back but I was busy with school and everything. I'm glad you are doing ok. Oh, I want you to meet my friend and classmate from school. Bulma this is Luna from school. Luna meet Bulma, she's my dad childhood friend and kind-of like an aunt to me and my little brother.

Luna: *walks up next to Gohan and bows to Bulma* Hello Ms. Bulma, it's nice to meet you. Gohan has told me so many nice things about you and the others.

Bulma: There's no need to be so formal with me Luna. We're all friends, right?

Luna: yeah, we are friends Ms. Bulma.

Bulma: There is no changing your mind about that formality thing huh Luna?

Gohan: No there isn't Bulma. That's just part of Luns personality.

Bulma: Ok then. So, what brings you guys here to my workshop?

Gohan: I was wondering if you could help me out with something. See, I want to enter the Tournament that's coming up and they don't allow head gear. So, could you help me with this Bulma? *Points to his Wrist watch.*

Bulma: Sure no problem Gohan. Besides I needed to see if it's still working right. I'll be right back so you guys stay here and look around if you want. Just don't touch anything.

Luna/Gohan: Ok Ms. Bulma/Bulma we won't touch anything.

Gohan handed Bulma his Wrist watch and she left to fix and update it in another part of her lab. Luna walked over to Bulma work bench and sat on her stool. Gohan stood next to Luna and they talked about stuff school, homework they needed to finish, and how Gohan was going to convince his mother about the Tournament. While they were talking, they heard the Workshop doors open and looked to see if Bulma had finished. Instead they saw a man and a young boy. They were Bulmas husband and son named Vegeta and Trunks.

Gohan: Hi Vegeta, hi Trunks. Done with training for today?

Trunks: Yeah, Dad was teaching me some fighting moves. I'm still trying to get the hang of training under a few times normal gravity.

Vegeta: Yeah, just pace yourself and you'll get better son. Hmm? *Looks at Luna* This your girl friend Gohan?

Gohan/Luna:*blushing* We're not girl/boyfriends! We are just friends.

Vegeta: Ok fine. No need to yell you know. Sayains have sensitive hearing damnit.

Gohan: Sorry Vegeta. This is Luna; she's my friend and classmate at our high school. Luna this is Vegeta. And this is his and Bulmas son Trunks.

Luna: *Stands up from the stool* It's nice to meet the both of you. Gohan has told me nothing but nice things about you.*bows towards them* and I'm sorry about the yelling Mr. Vegeta, I won't do it again.

Vegeta: Don't worry about it girl. So, where's the onna at any way? She's usually here around this time.

Gohan: Oh, I asked her to look into something for me. She should be back in a few minutes. So, are you going to be entering in the Tournament this year Vegeta?

Vegeta: No not really. It's not worth my time. There's no real challenge when earthlings are so weak.

Trunks: *Walks up to Luna* So, your Gohans friend right?

Luna: *goes to eye level of Trunks* yes that's right Trunks. Is that a bad thing? * Tilts her head to the right in a cute way.*

Trunks: No, it's not a bad thing. I just wondered if you would be my friend too Luna?

Luna: *giggles sweetly* Sure, I'll be your friend Trunks. Better yet, how about I be your big sister? As long as it's ok with your parents.

*Trunks and Luna look to Vegeta for his answer*

Vegeta: Do what you want it is of no concern of mine of what you do.

Trunks/Luna: Yeah alright! *high fives*

Just then Bulma walks back in to the Workshop and sees Vegeta and Trunks there. Everyone looks to see to Bulma walk up to Gohan.

Bulma: Well, here you are Gohan it's as good as new and I also made those changes you wanted. * Hands Gohan back his Wrist watch.*

Gohan:*Puts on his watch* Thanks a lot Bulma. Now all I have to do is convince my mom to let me enter the Tournament. You'll help me with that, right Luna? *looks to Luna, who is sitting on the stool again and Trunks is sitting on the stool next to her.*

Luna: *nods* Of course I will Gohan. Do you really need to ask me that?

Gohan: No I don't really to ask. You got me on that one.

Bulma: So are you going to entering the Tournament too Luna?

Luna: No, I'm not entering it, but I'll go and cheer Gohan on.

Trunks: Why not sis? I've see videos from pervious tournaments and it looks really fun.

Luna: You do have a really good point about that Trunks, but I don't want to end up fighting the brainless-muscle bound baka in it.

Vegeta: "Brainless-muscle bound baka"? Who do you call that? * looks at Luna with a confused look.*

Gohan: That's what she calls Mr. Satan when our friend Videl isn't anywhere around us. Videl is Mr. Satans daughter who's a classmate of ours. She's not entering the Tournament either because of her grades slipping.

Luna: Yep that's right. Gohan and I don't need to worry about that because we help each other out with our work and stuff like that. So, we have the next three months off from school because of said Tournament.

Gohan: That and also we completed all of our work assignments for the next four months.

The five of them talked a little while more and Bulma told Gohan and Luna about what they been up to since the last time Gohan visited them. Suddenly they heard a voice saying….

?: Hey can I get into this conversation too?

Everyone in the room: Huh?

Gohan: Dad? Is….is that you?

Goku: Yeah, that's right Gohan. So, how have you guys been lately?

Bulma: We've been fine Goku. Just talking about random stuff and Gohan's going to be in the next Tournament coming up.

Goku: Well, then maybe I'll enter too. King Yamma told me that because of all the good deeds I've done I can spend some time on Earth.

Vegeta: For how long can you stay on Earth Kakarott? Be more specific you baka.

Goku: I can stay on Earth for a full day to spend time with all of you guys.

Gohan: That's great dad. Oh, this going to so wonderful. It will be great to see you again dad?

Trunks: Who's that talking dad? *Got off the stool and walked to his father.*

Vegeta: A family friend Trunks. He's the man from the stories your mother and I tell you.

Trunks: So, he's coming back to life so he could visit his family and enter the Tournament?

Bulma: In a way he is coming back to life, but only for one day sweetie.

Goku: Hmm? Who's that girl next to you son? Is she your friend?

Luna: Oh yes sir Mr. Goku. I'm your sons friend and classmate at the high school we attend. It's nice to meet the man from all the stories he's told me.

Goku: It's nice to meet you too. Hey, here's an idea…..

Gohan: What is it dad?

Goku: Why doesn't your friend enter the Tournament too! It will be fun.

Luna: I don't think it would be a good idea sir. Would it be ok if I think about it first and then give you my answer when we meet face-to-face at the Tournament?

Goku: Then we have a deal. See you all on the day of the Tournament then. Later.

Gokus voice disappears and Gohan, Luna, Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks are wondering why Goku suggested that Luna enter the Tournament. But they just left alone thinking that Goku has his reasons for saying that. Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks walk Gohan and Luna to the main entrance of Capsule Corp. Just as Gohan and Luna were about to leave, Bulma grasps Luna arm and drags her to another room.

Bulma: *While dragging Luna* You're coming with young lady. You're not meeting the others looking like that and especially if you're going to meet Gohans mom.

Luna: But I look just fine like this Ms. Bulma. There's no reason for me to change.

Vegeta: Just let the onna do what she wants. There's no stopping her when she set on something. It just might end up as a good thing for you girl.

Before Luna could reply to Vegetas comment, her and Bulma had already left the room. Leaving Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks in the main lobby. Eight minutes later, Bulma walks back into the main lobby without Luna. Gohan was about to ask where Luna was but Bulma called out behind her. Then the door that Bulma walked from opened again and there stood Luna wearing a green dress with sky-blue lacing, white stockings, and a pair of sky-blue shoes with green lacing.

Luna: *blushing lightly* So, umm….How do I look guys? It's not bad, right?

Vegeta: Not a bad job onna, not a bad job.

Bulma: Thanks, I tried with what I had and the fact that she never wear a dress in her life. So, what do you think Gohan?...Gohan…are you ok?

Everyone looks at Gohan and his (Gohans) reaction is nothing but a surprised face. Bulma snapped her fingers in front of his face and he blinked. Gohan looked at the others and then looked back at Luna who was waiting for his reply to her question.

Gohan: You look really nice Luna. What did it take for you to make her wear that Bulma? *looks at Bulma*

Bulma: Nothing really, all I did was ask her and she agreed to it. She's really polite and I just know that your mother will like her.

Trunks: *Walks up to Luna and holds her hand* You're really pretty sis. You should wear girly clothes more often you know. Especially if you want to see Gohans reaction again.

Luna: *Smiles kindly at Trunks* I'll think about, ok little brother?

Trunks: Good enough answer for me. Hope to see the both of you at the Tournament. I'm going to bed. *Leaves the main lobby and walks to his room on another part of the building.*

Bulma: Well, you two better get going and you are going to tell your mother about this right Gohan?

Gohan: Yeah I'm going to tell her, but I'm going to see Piccolo and then Krillin and tell them that dad's entering the Tournament.

Vegeta: That would be a good idea. Well, you better get going before it gets late out.

Gohan: Will do. Let's go Luna.

Luna: umm…Ok Gohan.

Gohan and Luna say their goodbyes and walk out the main lobby doors. Gohan picks Luna up bridal style and flies to the Look-out.

Luna: What the…..Gohan! What are you doing! Put me down!

Gohan: No can do Lun, so just hang on tight and don't look down.*talking in a joke way.*

Luna: *wrapped her arms around his neck.* I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS GOHAN!

Vegeta and Bulma watched the two teenagers fly away and Vegeta starts to walk back to the Gravity Room.

Bulma: You're going to be in the Tournament too, right Vegeta? *looks at him*

Vegeta: *looks back at Bulma.* you know me too well Bulma, you know me well. Now that Kakarott is going to be entering the Tournament things are going to get interesting.

Bulma: * Walking to her Workshop* Ok Vegeta, just don't overdo it like last time, ok?

Vegeta: Promise. *Walks in to the Gravity Room to continue his training.*

*Meanwhile with Gohan and Luna*

Gohan and Luna (who is still being carried by Gohan) flew in a direction that Luna was not familiar with and looked at Gohan to ask him something.

Luna: Hey Gohan may I ask you something?

Gohan: Huh? Sure…Go ahead Luna. What's on your mind?

Luna: Where are we flying to exactly? I don't know this area very well.

Gohan: We're flying to a place called Kami's Look-out. That's where three family friends live. Remember I told you about it a few days ago on the school roof.

Luna: *Thinks for a few moments then remembers what Gohan told her.* Oh yeah, you mean Mr. Popo, Dende, and Mr. Piccolo. Did I get the names right?

Gohan: Yep you did. *Smiles at Luna* You have a really good memory Lun.

Luna: Well, I have to if I'm going to stay as your friend Gohan. And don't call me that name!

Gohan: *Laughs* Nope, not going to. Oh look, that's the Look-out up ahead.

Luna:*Looks to see what Gohan meant* Wow Gohan. It's just as you described it. It's so pretty.

As Gohan was landing on the Look-out, three figures walked outside the building to greet them. Gohan set Luna on her feet and they looked at who walked out.

Gohan: Hi Mr. Popo, Dende, Piccolo. It's been a while, how have the three of you been lately?

Dende: We've been fine Gohan. It's nice that you come to visit us every once in a while.

Gohan: Well of course I would visit you. You guys are family.

Piccolo: So kid, who's your friend? *Looks from Gohan to Luna*

Luna: Hello, my name's Luna D~Jin and I'm a friend of Gohans from school. He's told me many wonderful things about you. It's an honor to meet the three you. *bows*

Dende: It's nice to meet you too Luna. *Smiles at Luna then looks at Gohan.*

Piccolo: So, what brings you where to the Look-out? I know it's not for a visit. *Looks back at Gohan for his answer*

Gohan: Well, you see the thing is…I'm going to be entering the upcoming Tournament and so is my dad. The reason why is because King Yamma told him that he got some time from all the good deeds he's done over the years. So, he's allowed to come to Earth for one full day.

Piccolo: And let me guess, Vegeta is going to enter as well because Goku is coming back.

Luna: Yes that's right Mr. Piccolo. *Sees Piccolos reaction (he looked at her wide eyed)* Is something wrong Mr. Piccolo?

Mr. Popo: He's alright. Gohan use to call Piccolo that when he was a child.

Luna: Oh I'm sorry. I won't call you that again Mr. Piccolo. Ahh, I did it again I'm so sorry.

Piccolo: It's ok. Don't worry about I'm use to it anyway because of Gohan.

Luna: Yes sir.

Gohan: Well, we better get going and see Krillin and let him know what's going on. See you at the Tournament Piccolo. Take care Dende, you to Mr. Popo. *Picks Luna up again bridal style.*

Luna: It was nice meeting the three of you and I hope to see you again soon.* waving good-bye at them.*

Gohan jumped in to the air and flew away from the Look-out and into the direction of the home of Krillins family. Half an hour later, Gohan and Luna arrived at their destination. Gohan landed and set Luna on her feet and they saw three people and a sea turtle outside the house that a sign that read 'KAME HOUSE'. One of the figures turned to look at Gohan.

Krillin: Hey Gohan, long time no see. How have you been? *Walked up to Gohan.*

Gohan: Oh, I've been fine. Just going to school and what not.

Krillin: Wow, let me guess it was your mothers idea right?

Gohan: yep you know it.

Krillin: Hmm? *Looks at Luna and then back to Gohan* Who's this Gohan? Is she your girlfriend or something?

Luna: No I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his friend from school. The name's Luna and it's nice to you. Gohan has told me good things about you. *Smiles at them.*

Master Roshi: *Stood up from his lawn chair* You're his friend huh? *Walks up to Luna.* It's nice to meet such a pretty girl like your self. I was wondering if I may look at something.

Luna: Sure go ahead sir. *Smiles at him sweetly*

Master Roshi looked surprised for a moment then started to lean down. Just as Master Roshi was about to left Lunas dress skirt and when Gohan was also about to hit Roshi. Luna hit Roshi with a roundabout kick to Roshis face which sended Him flying into the ocean. Gohan and Krillin had a shocked, wide eyed look. While 18 was smirking and then started to clap.

18: You are ok in my book kid.

Luna: If you ever ask me a question like that again I will do more then just send you flying old man. Are we clear on that? * Glaring at Master Roshi with a murderous tone of voice*

Master Roshi: *walking back to shore* Crystal clear ma'am.

Luna: Good. * turns to look at the others* What's wrong with you two? You look like you have seen what lays beyond the gates of hell or something? * looking at Gohan and Krillin in cofustion.* (her voice went back to normal)

Krillin: No, we're fine. Don't worry about it Luna. *looks at Gohan* So, what brings you guys all the way out here?

Gohan explains the reason why him and Luna were there. **(****AN****: It's the same explanation that Gohan gave to Piccolo. So, I'm not going to type it again.)**

Krillin: Wow, Goku's coming back for a full day. This reminds me of the old days when we were kids. Hmmmm…*thinking* Why not, I'll be entering the Tournament too.

Gohan: You sure Krillin, I mean about your daughter?

18: One of our friends will watch her while we're at the Tournament.

Krillin: You're entering too 18!

18: Why not? I have nothing better to do and it sounds like fun.

Krillin: Well, there's your answer Gohan. We'll see you guys at the Tournament, ok?

Gohan: Ok, see you guys there. Let's get going Luna.

Luna: Ok Gohan. See you guys later.

Gohan picks Luna up again bridal style and flew in the direction of his house. On the way there Luna asked Gohan questions about his family and what they were like. Gohan answered her questions the best he could, but in the end he just told her that she will see for herself on what his family was like.

*Near Gohans House*

After 20 minutes of fly, Luna took a 15 minute nap and woke up when Gohan said that they were 5 minutes away from his house. **(****AN****: I'm sorry if that sounds confusing to anybody)**. Luna turned her head to look ahead and saw what appeared to be a house. After the 5 minutes had passed, they landed a few feet away from the house.

Gohan: Well, here we are Luna. This is where my family and I live. Cool huh? *While Gohan was talking, he set Luna on her feet and made sure she was fully wake from her nap.*

Luna: Wow Gohan, this place looks really nice. I can see why your family lives all the way out here. It's nice and peaceful here.

Gohan: Thanks. Well, let's get this over with shall we Luna? * looks at Luna, who nods at him.*

They walk towards the front door and just as Gohan is about to open the door. The front door opens and hits Gohan in the forehead making him stumble backwards and land on his butt. Luna moved a little to the right so she won't fall to the ground when Gohan was stumbling backwards.

Luna: * Looking at Gohan* Are you ok Gohan? That didn't hurt did it?

Gohan: No, it didn't. Don't worry I'm fine, it'll take more than a door to the face to hurt me Luna.

?: Yay! Gohan's back, mom Gohan's back from school and he brought a pretty girl with him.

Gohan and Luna look to see who had said that and saw a little boy no older than 7 or 8 years old. The little boy ran from the door and tackled hug Gohan while laughing. Another person came walking out the front door, it was an older woman.

Older Woman: Well there you are Gohan. I was wondering when you would come back.

Gohan stood back up and the little boy was standing next to him.

Gohan: Sorry mom, I went to see Bulma to ask her something, then I went to the Look-out to visit Piccolo and then I went to see Krillin.

Older Woman: Well that's good to know. Now who might this young lady be Gohan? Is she a friend from your class at school? *Looking from Gohan to Luna*

Gohan: Yeah mom this is my friend Luna from school. Luna I'd like you to meet my mom and my little brother.

Luna: *Moves down to Gotens eye level when he walks up to her.* Hello there Goten. I'm Luna it's nice to finally meet you. Your big brother has told me very good and wonderful things about you.*Smiles at Goten sweetly.*

Goten: *Smiles back at Luna* Really? *Luna nods at his question* Yay! *hugs Luna and walks back to his and Gohans mother*

Chi-Chi: *Smiles down at Goten and them looks at Luna with a serious face* Well, it's nice to finally meet you Luna. Gohans told me all about you.

Luna: *starts to have a worried look on her face while turning a little pale* What do you mean Ms. Son?

Chi-Chi: *Slimes at Luna* What I mean is that you help him in keeping his secret, letting him barrow your notes, and giving him a list of dates on which homework is due. And you can just call me Chi-Chi, ok Luna?

Luna: *Has a relieved look* Oh, it's alright Ms. Chi-Chi. I don't mind helping Gohan out with school. He helps me understand the more complicated stuff. *laughs softly and then looks at her watch* Hey Gohan, it's getting late. If we don't leave now it'll be too dark for you to fly back home.

Gohan: Yeah you're right. *Picks up Luna bridal style and looks at his mother* I'll be right back mom. *Flies off in the direction of Lunas home*

*Lunas Apartment*

About 30 minutes later, Gohan arrived at Lunas apartment building and landed in front of her apartment door on the third floor. Gohan then set Luna on her feet.

Luna: *turns to look at Gohan* Thanks for the left Gohan and be careful on your way home.

Gohan: No problem and don't worry. Who do you think you're talking to here? *Gohan then bonked Luna lightly on the head* Well, wish me luck. See you tomorrow ok?

Luna: Yeah, see you tomorrow Gohan and I hope things work out for you. If the 'Goku Card' doesn't work then use the 'Prize Money' one. Maybe that would work on your mom. *Smirks at Gohan*

Gohan: I hope your plan works. *Scratches the back of his head* **(****AN****: Like what Goku does sometimes in the anime.)**

Luna: *Places her hands on her hips* Of 'course my plan will work Gohan. When haven't they worked before? *Starts to become pissed off*

Gohan: Point taken. Well, I'll be seeing ya.

After Luna and Gohan waved each other good-bye, Gohan flew back to his home and Luna walked into her apartment and locked the door. She took off her shoes and put on her slippers. **(****AN****: Basically it's a Japanese-style apartment. I think they look cool, plus this is DBZ after all right?) **Luna walked to her kitchen table and set her school bag on it. Just she heard a soft little noise next to her, so she looked down and saw her pet kitten looking up at her. Luna smiles and picks up the kitten, which then cuddles in her arms and purring like crazy.

Luna: Hey, how have you been? Have you been a good girl while mama was at school today? *Receives a happy meow in reply* That's nice to hear my little Hime. Now let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for me.

Luna then walks to her bedroom and gently places Hime on her bed and left her room to walk across the hall to the restroom for bath. After Luna finished her bath, she walked back to her room and got dressed in her PJs. Which were an over sized T-shirt and sleep shorts for girls. Luna then grasps the hair brush from her dresser and brushes her hair in front of the mirror. Once finished she then walks to her bed, pulls the covers back, and lays down under them. Hime then curls next to Luna and they both fell asleep.

Jin of Moon: Chapter 1 – End

I hope you all enjoyed reading my story. This is the first time that I have ever written and posted my story on this website. My beta reader helped me out A LOT in getting this story right. My beta reader is **amy rose but not the real one**, read her stories they're really good. I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but I will type it up so bear with me. I do have life outside of my stories. I hope it doesn't sound mean or anything. Anyway, I wrote this like a script and I hope nobody gets confused while reading this.

Ok, I know that I'm going to get a lot of this question _"What does Luna sound like?"_ Luna sounds like Mikuru from the anime called "**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" **when she is polite to everyone, but when she gets pissed off, her voice sounds like Haruhi (from the same anime as Mikuru). Their English voices, not the Japanese ones just to be clear on that too.

Don't worry I'll be explaining on how Gohan and Luna met in a flashback in the next chapter, but it'll be in first-person view. Whose I don't know, I'll have to think about that.

**:** - this means that a character is talking

*****- this is the characters actions. This will appear in their speaking parts.

**(AN)**: is author note. You all know what it means, but I just wanted to make that clear.

Japanese words I used are as follows:

**Baka**: idiot, stupid and other things like that.

**Hime**: meaning princess or something like that. I'm not really sure.

And now to sign off of this: Now that Luna has met Gohans family and friends, what will happen in the following days to come? And what was the reason behind Goku asking Luna to join them in the Tournament? All the answers to these questions will be revealed in the next chapter of Jin of Moon!

Panasule: I always wanted to say that. Just like the ending to every DBZ episode. LOL. I hope the ending was ok.

Luna: Panasule doesn't own anything in this. Except for me that is and my pet Hime the kitten. See you all in the next chapter everyone!

Panasule: Please review and comment. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!


	2. Flying lessons and the Tournament starts

**AN: **The Disclaimer is in Chapter 1. So read that if you don't remember it.

Luna: That wasn't very nice Ms. Panasule.

Panasule: Yeah, yeah whatever! Now – on with the second chapter of Jin of Moon! Sorry it took me **SOOOOOOOOO** long to get this chapter out. I've been busy with life.

**:** - this means that a character is talking

*****- this is the characters actions. This will appear in their speaking parts.

*********** - this means line-break. The story setting will change to a different time and/or place. Sorry if it does not show up. I don't know why it's not showing up. Oh well.

_Flashbacks and normal thoughts will be in italics like this._ Thoughts during flashbacks the thoughts will be in normal text. I hope that is not confusing to anyone.

**(AN)**: is author note. You all know what it means, but I just wanted to make that clear.

Jin of Moon

Chapter 2

_ Last time on _Jin of Moon, _Gohan introduced his friend Luna to his friends and family. They were happy to meet her, and she even gave Master Roshi a kick to the head. Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and #18 are going to be entering the World Tournament. Even Goku will be entering it as well._

_Goku: Yeah, King Yamma's giving me a full day on Earth because of the all the good deeds I've done._

_ Goku even asked Luna to enter the Tournament along with them! But Gohan will have to convince his mother Chi-Chi to let him enter it. Will Luna enter the Tournament? Can Gohan succeed in convincing his mother? And what were the reasons behind Goku asking Luna to enter said Tournament?_

_ More questions and answers will be revealed in this new chapter of _Jin of Moon!

*The Next Day*

Luna: _This is the last time I let those two stay at my apartment._*Shrugs* _Oh well, as long as they take care of Hime I'm not gonna complain._

_***Flashback***_

_Luna: DAMNIT WILL YOU TWO STOP SCREWING LIKE RABBITS FOR LIKE 15 MINUTES!?_

_ Luna yelled while staring at her apartment neighbor and his neko boyfriend._ **(AN****: They are still wearing their boxers. x3 I'm evil like that.)**

_Neighbor: Well, it's not my fault that he's so cute when he's pissed off. Plus we got here about 30 minutes ago._

_Luna: My front door was LOCKED you baka pantera. *glares evilly at her neighbor* You picked the lock!?_

_Neighbor: Don't worry I locked it after we got inside. I made sure of that, right Ichi?*looks at the neko*_

_Ichi: Yep, Grimm did lock the door Luna. I double checked it._

_Luna: Ok, if you say so Ichi. Hey can the two of you watch and take care of Hime for me for a while?_

_Grimm: Sure, but why are you asking us when you know the answer to that?_

_Luna: Just wanted to ask anyway. And thanks a mill you guys._

_Ichi: just be glad that Grimm likes cats._

_Luna: good point._

_***Flashback Ends***_

Luna: Well, now that everything is taken care of. I can finally get to Gohans house and hang out with him and his family. *Climbs on to her bike cycle and heads to Gohans house.* Good thing that sent me Gohans address via e-mail last night.

*At Gohans House*

One hour later, Luna arrives at Gohans house. She left her bike a few feet away from the front door. Luna then walked to the front door, knocked and waited for someone to answer. A few minutes later the door opened and Luna saw that it was Chi-Chi who was home.

Luna: Hello -Chi *Smiles at Chi-Chi* I was wondering if Gohan was home.

Chi-Chi: No, him and Goten are out right now. They're training for the Tournament; they should be back in time for lunch anyway. Would you like to stay for lunch?

Luna: I don't want to impose on you -Chi. It wouldn't be right.

Chi-Chi: Don't worry about it Luna, besides I could use the help on setting up the table over there. *Points to the table that is a few feet away from the house.*

Luna: Ok -Chi.

Two hours later, Gohan and Goten come back for their training and seen their mother and Luna sitting at the table talking while eating lunch. **(****AN:**** Basically how they are sitting is like the anime, but Luna is in Videls place.)**

Chi-Chi: So, Gohan how did you and Luna meet in the first place? I know it was at the school, but you haven't told me about it yet.

Gohan: Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry about that mom. *Looks at Luna.* You want to tell her or me?

Luna: *Looks back at him.* No, it's ok. You can tell your mom Gohan.

Gohan: Ok, it all started back on the first day of school…

_***Flashback***_

**(AN:**** ok Gohans flashback will be in first person. So I am sorry if it sounds bad. I have never done this type of writing before so I hope it's ok.)**

_It started when I first arrived at school; my class and I were at the baseball field. It was my turn at bat and when I swung the bat; the ball flew the wrong direction that I wanted it to. The thing I knew the baseball hit a girl at her tumble and landed in her hand. Everyone was freaking out that she might have had a concussion, but all she did was look at the baseball and as if she wasn't hit at all she lightly tossed the baseball at third base while the runner from second was a few inches from it. I couldn't believe it, nobody did actually, the baseball flew like a rocket to third base and the gym teacher took a few seconds to react, but he called 'out' on the runner. Everyone, even myself, look from the new girl to the runner and back to the girl again and saw our homeroom teacher leading the girl to the nurse's office to get her injury looked it. _

_ After that, the whole class was back in the classroom and talking about the new girl at the school. Most of what they were saying was just rumors that some people had heard. Then all of us heard the class door open and our homeroom teacher walks in and to the front of the class._

_Homeroom Teacher: Ok class; sit down at your seats. Has you may have heard we have another new student joining our class. Now everyone be nice to her and try to get along. *looks to the door* Ok, you may come in now and please introduce your-self to the class._

_ Then the class room door opens once more walks in the girl we all saw at the baseball filed, but now we all had a better look at her. She had long purple/violet colored hair that reached to her ankles, it was tied in a pony tail by a sky-blue colored ribbon, and her hair showed red highlights that would fade in and out in any type of light from I would guess. She was wearing a black quarter sleeve shirt that stopped two inches before her naval, she also wore a light blue/green shorts that stopped to about mid-thigh and a pair of navy blue socks that came up to her knees and a pair of black boots covering her socks. She also wore a gray colored jacket with navy blue lining on it and it looked to be two-sizes too big on her. But what really shocked everyone, even me, was how her eyes looked; her eyes were red on black with no pupil. And what I could also tell was that she was about a head shorter than me. Then new girl started to speak and I didn't expect for her to have that kind of voice, but somehow it fit her personality._

_ New Girl: *Bows and slimes to the class* Hello everyone, my name is Luna D~Jin and It's an honor to be in this school and class with you all. And if for any reason any of you try to do something to me or any one I am friends with, *Lunas face suddenly turns from a happy to an evil-murderous one* I will kill you and make look like an accident. Am I clear on that?_

_After Luna had said that, everyone and even the teacher _(expect me that is)_ looked at Luna as if she was the devil reborn. The teacher recovered from her shock and told Luna to take a seat, the teacher said for her to sit next to me. But then one of the other students said the Videl was sitting there and the teacher said that since Videl is not there, then her seat is now forfeit to Luna. Luna then walked over to where I was sitting and sat next to me in Videls place. The rest of class was, in short uneventful, and when school was about to end then someone on the PA staff said that there was a robbery taking place. I wanted to go and help those people, but I couldn't leave class. Somehow Luna knew what I was thinking and she started having trouble breathing, I notice it and asked the teacher if I may take Luna to the nurse's office. She said sure and told me to stay with her till school ends and that she would personally bring our homework to us when class ends. After I helped Luna to the nurse's office _(I carried her there)_, Luna then told me something that I would never expected._

_ Luna: Hey don't worry about me, why don't you go and safe those people at the robbery?_

_I didn't know what to say to her, but I did ask what she meant by and tried to play it off that I wasn't the super hero type of person._

_ Luna: I may not have known you for very long, but I know a kind-hearted person when I see one and besides, *Luna looks at his watch* that's no normal watch, is it?_

_I couldn't believe it, someone found out or at least had an idea that I wasn't a normal person. I told Luna that I would back to check up on her when I was done with what I had to do. After that was said, I left the nurse's office and made my way to the school roof without trying to be seen by anyone. After I finished with the robbery as 'Great Sayiman', I came back to the school and changed back into my normal clothes and went back to the nurse's office. When I walked in, I saw Luna sitting on the bed facing the door._

_ Luna: The teacher hasn't come by here yet with our homework, so you're still in the clear. _

_I didn't know what to say to her and I couldn't thank her enough for what she did for me. So, I sat in the chair next to the bed she was sitting on. I asked her what schools she went to before coming to Orange-Star High. Luna then looked away from me and had the type of expression someone would normally make when they had a very depressing thought._

_ Luna: This is my very first time being in school. For as long as I could remember, I have been in the hospital, and being looked after by the nurses and doctors there. But sometimes when I was allowed to leave the hospital, I would go see my friend Naomi and talk to her about so many random things and play video games. We even made friendship bracelets; her is pink while mine is purple. _

_Luna then moved her left jacket sleeve up and showed me the bracelet she was talking about. The bracelet looked very ordinary, but I could tell that it was special to her. I told Luna that I was sorry if I had brought up any painful for her._

_ Luna: Don't worry about it, I'm ok with telling you about this stuff. Hey, you know what I just notice. *Luna looks back at me* I never did ask you what your name was. I mean you know what my name is but I don't know yours._

_I couldn't really argue with what she said and she did have a good point on the matter. So, I told Luna that my name was Gohan Son. The look on her face was priceless; she looked like she had seen me grow another head._

_ Luna: Did you say Son? (I nod my head yes at her question) Your Son Gokus son?_

_I told her that I was his first son and that I have a younger brother._

_ Luna: Wow, I heard about your dad from my father when he (Goku) was in the Tournament fighting some guy named Piccolo Jr. and then again at the Cell games seven years ago along with his friends. _

_I started to get the feeling that what was about to happen next would change the rest of my life forever and strange thing was, I wasn't worried or scared about it._

_ Luna: Now that I think about it, you do look like that young boy that was there at the Cell games. You were that boy weren't you Gohan?_

_I told her that she was right and then I began to explain what my life was like since I was four and a-half years when I was kidnapped by my dads evil older brother Radditz. And when I was done with my story, Luna looked at me with awe on her face and what she said to me was what the most shocking I have ever heard from someone._

_ Luna: Thank you for telling me this Gohan. I won't tell anyone about what you have just told me. Your friendship means more to me than anything in this or in the next world and I will never betray your trust in me. _

_And I knew from that moment on that Luna and I would be the best of friends and that she would try to help me on keeping up with school work and my secret of being 'Great Sayiman'. For the next couple of days we would hang out on the school roof during lunch break and just talk about random stuff and whatnot. _

_***Flashback ends***_

Gohan: And that's basically how Luna and I met. You know the rest of the story mom.

Chi-Chi: Yes I do Gohan and I'm glad the two of you are friends.

Goten: So, if you and Luna become more then friends will she be my new big sister?

Gohan and Luna look at Goten with shock and Gohan starts to chock on his rice (that he was eating when Goten made his comment) and Luna looks at the table with a blush on her face. When Gohan recovers, he looks at his younger brother.

Gohan: Goten I cannot believe you just said! Why would you say something like that!?

Chi-Chi: Actually that's a wonderful idea Goten.

Gohan: Not you too mom!?

Chi-Chi: So, Luna would you like to marry Gohan?

Luna: Wha? ...I….um… I mean… *her blush turns to a cherry red color* I mean no disrespect -Chi but I only see Gohan as a very good and dear friend to me and I would like to keep it that.

Chi-Chi: Ok, but if you ever change your mind come and talk to me about it.

After they had finished lunch, Luna helped Chi-Chi with clean up and then left with Gohan and Goten to see how they train. Luna sat under a tree that was a few feet away from the boys and watched them train. Right when Goten was about to punch Gohan in the face, Gohan flew and hovered in the air.

Goten: What the? Hey that's not fair Gohan, you get back down!

Gohan: Just fly up here Goten. *looks surprised at Goten*

Goten: But I can't fly like you and the others Gohan.

Gohan: Ok ok Goten, how about I teach you to fly? It could be part of your training.

Gohan then flew down and landed in front of Goten and waved Luna over to where they were. Being the curious person that she was, Luna stood up and walked over to where the two brothers are. Plus she wanted to know what Gohan was going to say about this whole flying thing.

Gohan: Ok…How hard can teaching someone how to fly be? Ok, so how to fly is that you use the energy inside you and force it out through your feet and you keep doing that to stay in the air. So, with enough practice it will become second nature to you.

Luna: Like driving a car or something?

Gohan: Yeah, it's simple that even a little kid can do it.

Goten: So… *Starts jumping* like this?

Luna: *Shakes her head* Goten jumping and flying are two different things. Stand still and try doing what your brother Gohan said.

Goten: Ok big sis.

Two minutes later

Goten: Yay I'm a little birdie! Goten's a birdie! (**AN:** I had to, come on that part was cute and funny to watch.)

Gohan: That's great Goten! Just keep practicing. *Looks over at Luna* You want to try?

Luna: *nods* Ok, but the energy you were talking about. Does everyone have it?

Gohan: Yeah, but they have to learn how to use it.

Luna: That does make since.

Gohan: Here I'll show you what I mean Lun.

Luna: Don't call me that!

Gohan: To bad.

Luna and Gohan sit in front of each other indian-style.

Gohan: Ok, now to use your energy to fly you have to first know how to bring it out.

Luna: Right, like how you and the others are able to make those energy blasts that you told me about?

Gohan: Yeah something like that. I'm just going to teach you how to awaken that energy. After that you try to fly on your own while Goten and I train.

Luna: Ok deal. So, how does one awaken their energy?

Gohan: Ok, first you need to be relaxed; if you're all tense it does not work. Then you hold your hands out like your holding a bowl. Sorry, that's the best way I can explain it. Anyway, you then try to bring out your inner energy. Like this.

Gohan then showed Luna what he just explained and a sphere of energy appeared in his hands. Being amazed and curious by what she just saw, Luna lend forward and stared at the energy sphere in Gohans hands.

Gohan: _'__Luna looks cute with that expression on her face…..wait what!?... NO stop thinking that Gohan!' _Um….. You understand how it works now Luna?

Luna: Huh? *Looks up at Gohan and realizing how close she was to Gohan* Oh sorry Gohan! *Moves away from him and has a small blush on her checks* Yeah I get how to awaken it.

Luna then tries what Gohan said to do. She closed her eyes and tried to make an energy sphere like what Gohan did. During this Goten came back to where they (Luna and Gohan) were and sat next to Gohan. Two minutes later, an energy sphere appeared in Lunas Hands. It was about the same size as a basket ball.

Gohan: *Stood up in excitement with a smile on his face* Luna open your eyes! You did it!

Luna: *She opened her eyes and saw what Gohan was right* Wow, this is amazing! *Looks up at Gohan* So, I can try to fly now right?

Gohan: *nods* Yeah, but wait a few minutes before that.

Luna: Alright.

And so, after two weeks of training. The time has come for the **World Martial Arts Tournament!** Everyone from around the world has come to watch or take part in the tournament, even Gohan and the others.

**(****AN:**** From here on, it is going to be Lunas' Point of View. So when people speak, their words will be in Italics. Just a heads up about that.)**

I got to the WMAT (World Martial Arts Tournament) about two hours before the entries can qualify for it. I was wondering around and seeing all the attractions, even trying a few.

There was a shooting attraction so I gave that a try. I won the grand prize by getting bulls-eye on all the targets. After that, I checked the time on my phone, and made my way to the place where all the fighters from around the world would be.

When I was about to cross the entry way two big muscle bound gorillas stepped in my way. _'Go home kid, this is no place for you.'_

I shook my head no and then one of them tried to punch me. But right before the punch made contact; I gripped his wrist and then flipped him so that he landed on his back. The other guy came at me, so I did a hand stand and caught his head with my feet. I then started to spin and when the spinning was fast enough, I then threw the guy and he landed in a cotton candy booth.

I stood on my feet again and noticed that everyone was clapping and cheering that I took those guys down. Seemed like those guys were causing trouble and everyone where was waiting for someone to take care of them. I knew the "Champ" wasn't going to do anything about it, the no good-sissy ass hole.

I was about to pick up my cap off the ground when someone else got it before me. _'Here you go, that was amazing what you did there.'_ The guy said has he handed me back my cap after getting the dirt off it.

Has I was reaching for my cap, I heard some people calling out Goku and Dad. That's when a group of people came walking up to us.

'_There you are dad, we were wondering where you went to.'_-Gohan

'_Hahaha, sorry about that Gohan, but I felt some energy over here and wanted to check it out. And I found out what it was.'_-Gohans dad

'_Really, who dad?'_-Gohan

The guy then pointed at me and everyone looked at me with shock on their faces.

'_Luna, that you?'_ Ms. Bulma said.

'_Hehe, hello everyone it's nice to see you all again.'_-Luna

'_It's nice to see you too Luna, but what did you do to your hair?'_-Ms. Chi-Chi

'_I thought it would be a good idea to cut. Didn't want anyone to get a hold of it.'_-Luna

Before Gohan could reply, we heard the Warning bell for the fighters. So we made our way to the front of the group of fighters.

It was nerve racking that I was standing with them, come on, these people risk their own lives to save us from Cell 7 years ago. My fingers were twitching in the pockets of my jacket and then I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I turned my head to see who it was. It was Gohans dad, Mr. Goku.

'_Hey, there's no reason to be nervous. Just try your best and have fun. To be honest, I was a little nervous when I first entered my first tournament.'_-Goku

I nodded to him and just then, we saw some of the tournament staff exiting the building. They explained to all of us what the rules were for the tryouts to officially enter the tournament. The staff then brought out a punching machine look-alike. What happened next, I never EVER want to see again! Mr. Satan then walked out of the building, and as the rules stated by the staff "the Champion is the first to punch the machine to set the score for the other fighters to beat."

This was the most stupidest idea in the world, why couldn't they just use the old rules they had years ago when the fighters had to fight each other in groups and the finalists' were entered into the tournament. That would have been so much easier then this bull shit.

Anyway, the number that we had to beat was in the 200s, I knew the others could beat that. I felt that I could that score too, but I didn't understand as to how I knew that.

One by one, the fighters were called till it was our groups turn. The order was: 18, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, and then it was my turn. As I was walking to the punching bag, some of the fighters started making cat calls at me. I looked at them and said in an emotionless voice _'Keep that up and I will kill you in the most horrifying way possible, understand?'_

They all nodded while their faces paled up and they looked like they almost peed their pants. I was then next to punching bag, this is SO nerve racking. But I gathered my courage and punched it. The number that showed up was shocking to say the least. It was 2,580! HOLY FUCKING SOCK MONKEIES and that was from just punching the damn thing.

The staff thought that something was wrong with the machine so they asked me to try again. I did, and the number was 9,999…..over kill much. Things were silent for a few seconds, but one of the staff members said that since I beat the required score I was officially in the tournament.

Then they called Mr. Vegetas' name, then the next thing we saw the punching bag machine flew and hit a tree, causing it to snap in half and then burst into flames. Since all of us were entered into the tournament, we left and headed for the arena to watch the kid division.

We got there with 5 minutes left before the opening part.

'_There's no reason to guess on who will be in the final round of this.'_-Piccolo

'_Trunks and Goten/My little brothers.'_-Mr. Goku and I spoke at the same time.

'_Little brothers? What do you mean Luna?'_-Krillin

'_Yeah, both Trunks and Goten think of me as an older sister and that's that.'_ I replied to Mr. Krillins' question.

The Mr. Goku suggest that I should start dating Gohan and then he (Gohan) flips out saying that we are just friends.

'*sigh* _Gohan the more you fight back about this, the more people will bring it up. So, just stop it or I'll hit you.'_-Me (Luna)

That got Gohan to shut up, the others were a little confused by that, but they'll have to wait till our division starts to find out. Then the kid division started, with Trunks and Goten sweeping through the rounds, till it was just the two of them in the finals.

The match between those two was AMAZING to watch, and they were just little kids mind you. Then things got crazy, those two went "Super Sayian" (Mr. Vegeta told me about it when Gohan and I were at Capsule Corp.). The thing is, those two were not suppose to do that!

Anyway, the match continued till Goten ended up outside of the ring making Trunks the winner of the kid division. As the winner, Trunks got to fight Mr. Satan, no contest on who would win. But Gohan and I stayed to watch while to the others left to go eat somewhere.

It was funny to watch Trunks beat Mr. Satan with one punch to the face. And of course, like the lying man that he is, Mr. Satan said that he "let" Trunks win. What a load of bull shit, oh well.

With that. Goahn and I walked around to try and find the others. We found them at the café for the adult division fighters. That's when I found out how much a full-blooded Sayian can eat.

'_You Sayians are like bottomless pits, I swear.'_-Mr. Krillin

But, then someone walked over to us and when I turned to look, let's just say that this person was the last thing I wanted to see right now.

'_I thought I would find you here. So, where's Gohan at?'_ – Videl

'_That's none of your concern. So why don't you just get the hell out of here before I kick your ass Videl.'_-Me

Everyone in the room got quiet after that, then a few seconds later Videl then walked away while calling me "Hospital Girl" and I replied with calling her a "Bitchie Whore". I then sat at the end of the table in between Mr. Krillin and Mr. Goku.

'_What just happened and should we be worried?'_-Mr. Krillin

'_No, that's normal between Luna and Videl. Those two have been at each others necks since the first day they met. Luna won the fight that they got into, so Videl knows that she can't beat Luna.'_-Gohan

Then we all just talked about random things till it was time for us to get going to the meeting area for drawing lots to see who will be fighting who.

As we were walking there, we saw two guys dressed in odd clothes. The younger looking one with purple skin said that he was looking forward to fights. Just as he and his friend were about to walk away he looked at me.

'_It is nice to see that you are doing well. But, let's see how long that lasts.'_-younger looking guy

No one said at thing till we could not see those two guys.

'_Do you know who those two were?'_-Mr. Vegeta

'_No, I have no idea who they were. But, there was something a little familiar about them. Must be my imagination or something.'_-Me

With that we walked the rest of the way to the meeting place for our division, we saw all the other fighters. Three of the fighters were just normal guys, we also saw the two that we met earlier and then the last two, oh man, they didn't look normal at all. Not with those odd looking M's on their foreheads.

Then some tournament staff came with a board for the fighter placement and a box. I guess we draw our lots of that, so then one by one we were called to see where our names would be placed.

This is what the results were:

**Round 1- Piccolo vs. Mr. Shin**

**Round 2- Luna vs. Spopovich**

**Round 3- Great Sayiaman (Gohan) vs. Kibito**

**Round 4- Goku vs. Vegeta**

**Round 5- Masked Fighter vs. 18**

**Round 6- Krillin vs. Mr. T wanna-be (his voice patterns remind me of Mr. T, ok?)**

**Round 7- Blonde-haired guy (don't know his name) vs. Yamu**

And with that, we all waited in the lobby for the adult division to start. The tournament speaker said the opening speech and called the Round 1 fighters names.

**Jin of Moon: Chapter 2 – END**

Now that the World Martial Arts Tournament has finally begun, what will happen next, who will win and who will lose the match? And just who is this Mr. Shin and how does he know Luna? Many questions and answers will come to light in the next chapter of _Jin of Moon_ called **THE BEAST OF THE RING**.

**(AN :) **Will I hope you all like this chapter, sorry for not updating. I have been busy with schooling and a whole lot of other things. I am typing up chapter 3 has we speak. For the rest of this story, it will be done in Lunas' point of view, since my beta reader says that it looks great and less confusing to read. Also, I will have a small recap before the beginning of each new chapter, you know like in the anime when they recap on what happened in the last episode. I thought it would be a good idea to try it and see how that goes.

Well, hope you all have a good day/afternoon/night. See you all in the next chapter. **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF DBZ**. I only own my character Luna and her back story, plus this AU DBZ story plot.


End file.
